Sorry
by Paranoid Zephyr
Summary: Alternatively titled "Why you don't tell people they'd have sex with their twin". Snake and Gemini get into an argument with deadly consequences. (Classic fic, Human AU)


**Okay! Time for another fic! This time I decided to go with something a bit more depressing...but it's Gemini/Snake, so hopefully you'll enjoy it all the same! I apologize fi it feels a bit rushed at the end-I'll admit I felt a bit impatient towards the end of writing this.**

**This is part of my 'Roundabout Disposition' AU, which you can read about on my profile! Expect lots more fics for this universe soon!**

* * *

"Cas I swear to god if you throw another hissy fit because I bumped your elbow while you were doing your hair I'm going to choke you where you stand." Cas 'hmph'ed and crossed his arms, looking away from his manager. Frae was such a douche sometimes, he swore. How could he expect him to be so calm around someone as...sleazy and as low a life as /him/ of all people?

"Would you get over yourself for ten seconds here, Cas? Jesus Christ!" The green-haired male sneered. His joints poked out awkwardly as he fixed himself so that he was sitting on the stool Cas so often occupied while getting ready for...anything, really. The blonde /always/ had to look good, no matter what he was doing. Going out somewhere? He had to fix his hair. Answering the door? He had to make sure he looked perfect. Damnit, even if he was leaving the bathroom if they were out eh would drag him in there to make sure he looked okay.

"Just because you couldn't take care of yourself and have to have me keep you decent doesn't mean that I'm responsible for caring over our appearances." he huffed.

"For the love of fuck, this isn't /even about any of that/! I'm asking you how the hell we're supposed to tell your parents." Frae had to admit even he was beginning to lose his temper. He was normally a very collected person-he was good with words, too. He could talk a man into giving him the shirt off his back. But for some reason, no matter how much he tried, Cas would rarely ever listen to him, even if he was seeking advise. That was one of the reasons he found the twin so interesting-while 'Lux was perfectly fine with taking orders and advise, always looking for it even, Cas just wouldn't listen.

"I don't know. I thought talking was your forte, Snake." There it was. That tone that Cas' voice began to carry when even he was getting fed up with the conversation at hand. It was pretty obvious that he didn't really want to talk about it right now-after all, they had just gotten together. So it was still a touchy subject. Cas wasn't evens sure if they would last, considering how much their personalities clashed. It could only be a matter of time.

"They're not my parents, dumbass."

"Of course not, you're obviously not related to me. I'm not stupid, Snake."

"Sometimes you sure act like it, Cas." He flipped between having his head stuck so far up his ass he couldn't walk straight and feigning the innocent maiden. To this, Cas rose and took a step towards his green-haired lover. He propped his hands on his hips and an offended look crossed his face.

"Excuse me?" he asked, incredulous.

"You heard me, if you didn't have me you'd be dead already. Or did we forget what happened?" Cas could tell Snake was seriously pissed, now. It wasn't even a matter of frustration-he was genuinely angry.

But of course Cas could never forget. It was the main reason he had start seeing his feeling in the first place. He was waiting for Snake in some hole-in-the-wall bar for him to return after he had scheduled a performance. He had admitted to feeling very uncomfortable without anyone-his twin and Frae were both gone, as his mirror was already back at their large house where they lived with their parents, and Snake was in the other room. He had been approached by some people who had, apparently, something against his admittedly sleazy manager. One they heard his 'star' was in a small, run down place, they took no time in making sure Snake knew he had enemies.

If it weren't for familiar green hair showing through the crowd, he would probably be dead. He had a small scar running down his right cheek. It had bothered him-what kind of performer had such a glaring /flaw/? That was the true reason behind his trademark facial markings. No matter what, or how, anyone ever asked, there was no way in hell he would ever reveal the fact he had been so weak and helpless to anyone.

That didn't keep him from being pissy about the fact that his boyfriend was using it against him, though.

"Oh, so now you're resorting to bribery? I thought even you were above that, but apparently not!"

"If you think I'm so below you, then why are you even dating me?" Snake asked. Anger was evident in his voice, the volume raising as insults became harsher and harsher.

"Someone has to keep you in check and make sure you're not resorting to becoming one of those snakes you love so much." He crossed his arms at this, blonde hair falling out of place and into his eyes. He groaned and fixed his hurriedly, agitated at now himself and the male standing across from him.

Snake scoffed, "At least I wouldn't fuck my own twin!"

Cas deadpanned and without saying a word, turned around and slammed the door to his and Snake's room closed. He could head the loud clunk of the heavy lock being turned.

Snake had messed up big time.

It was hours before Snake even thought of trying to open the door himself. He had knocked for nearly five minutes straight, becoming more persistent as he heard the absolutely anguished way Cas choked out for him to leave him alone. He had never meant to make him cry, not his Cas. Never his Cas.

He slept on the couch that night, feeling too guilty to try and confront him even after the door was unlocked. He fell asleep listening to his lover cry.

When Cas woke up the next morning. His eyes were still a bit puffy from all that self-indulgent crying he had done the night before He walked out of his room carefully, bare feet padding on the soft beige carpet that rested below. He laughed bitterly at himself: this was the first night he spend at his lover's. When he looked to the couch, he didn't see the sleeping form of his green-haired manager, though. Instead was a note.

He walked over and picked it up, and scrawled out in his usual chicken-scratch writing was:

"Cas,

I don't think I can actually say how sorry I am. What I said yesterday was horrible and I'm sorry. I really do love you. I've gone out to finish a meeting with someone, but I'll be back soon. I promise.

Love,  
Your snake, Frae"

He folded the note once more, holding it to his chest. He couldn't believe how stupid he was being that he had fought over something at trivial as that just because he couldn't get over himself.

But as the day dragged on, he found himself worrying a bit. Snake was usually done with these as fast as he could manage. Maybe his conscience was just weighing him down? That must've been it. Though Cas had to admit that the shady people he dealt with made him feel incredibly nervous. However it wasn't until evening that he started to truly worry.

Then someone knocked on the door.

The Gemini ran to the door briskly, flinging it open. "Jesus Chirst, Snake! You had me worried to death! What could ha-"

Snake wasn't at the door. As the man talked to him, Cas fell to his knees, dumbstruck. Snake wasn't coming home.


End file.
